


And I Never Saw You Coming

by Queenie_004



Series: Say We'll Go Slow [7]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Dating Contracts, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Halloween, JUST KISS ALREADY, Mild Smut, POV Alternating, Real Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Scary Movies, Sexual Tension, We Like a Girl who Knows What She Wants, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Our favorite fake couple takes part in a timeless teenage tradition: watching a scary movie in the dark in an empty house while (barely) controlling their horny attraction to one another.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Say We'll Go Slow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693822
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	And I Never Saw You Coming

**Author's Note:**

> After the angst and adult au of "invisible string" I needed a return to some fluffy little high school fake dating antics and yes, I'm still deep in my Taylor Swift mood 😉
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if you crave more Covinsky Halloween flirt n' fluff may I recommend [the two part A Very Covinsky Halloween ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468847/chapters/38569199)?

I’m rounding the corner to meet Peter at his locker when I see Gen is already there. She’s standing close to him, but he’s got his body turned towards his locker, with his knapsack held between them. I back up before he notices me and hear her say, “it’s tonight and you still haven’t answered me.”

My fingers clench the books I’m holding to my chest as I wait for his answer. “I did answer you” he says, “I asked you if Lara Jean was invited too.” I don’t know what they’re talking about, but I can certainly tell from Gen’s tone she’s not into this response at all.

“Come on, Peter” she sighs, “do you really want Little Miss Prim n’ Proper there being a wet blanket all night?”

“One – stop calling her names. Two – she’s not a wet blanket, she’s cool and you’d know that if you’d stop being a bitch to her for five seconds and hung out with her again and three – she’s my girlfriend.”

Peter defending me like he’s my real boyfriend and not my pretend one makes me rise up on my toes with excitement because truth be told, he _feels_ like a real boyfriend (or at least what I imagine a real boyfriend to be like, my experiences with dating being limited to this one fake relationship.)

“Just tell her that you’re doing something with your boys and come to my party. I promise you some tricks and I know that you’re not getting _any_ treats right now, I can give you some. You need a treat, don’t you, babe?” she coos and it’s impossible not to peer around the corner to see how Peter is responding to this. What I see is has Gen stepped up to him and she’s fingering the collar of his shirt and my stomach flips.

“Gen” Peter takes her hand off and steps away from her, “I have plans tonight. With my girlfriend. Have fun at your party” and he punctuates this statement with a slam of his locker door. He stalks by in front of me and I step back so he doesn’t notice me. When he’s out of sight I wait a few more seconds then move to follow him, a quick glance to my right shows that Gen has her head together with one of her acolytes and doesn’t see me either.

When I catch up with him, I’m out of breath and manage to grab at his elbow, “hey, Covey” he says turning to face me, “where were you?”

“I had to ask Ms. Kapoor something about the trig exam – sorry I was running late.” His expression softens and he even smiles at me.

“Do you need to study tonight – or…”

I laugh, “what kind of nerd do you think I am? It’s Friday, the test is Monday. I don’t start studying the second I get home on Fridays!”

He gives me a little grin and teases, “you don’t?” in a low voice that makes me feel warm and gooey inside.

“Fine,” we begin walking together, “maybe I did that _sometimes_ before you – but we have plans tonight so, no studying.” I pause, “you are still coming over tonight, right?” the exchange with Gen is making me more anxious than I’d like.

He throws an arm around my shoulder and it makes me bump against him and I love how solid he is, “why would I miss Fright Night at House of Coveys?” his hand squeezes my shoulder, “that’s what it’s called, right, Fright Night?”

“Yes, spooky cookies and scary movies” I tell him, “it’s a Night Before Halloween Covey Sisters tradition – except Margot is in another country and Kitty is Queen of Middle School so she’s blowing it off for a slumber party.”

“Ohhhh I see, I’m your consolation date. Way to make a guy feel special, Lara Jean.”

I start to protest he misunderstood but when I look at him, he’s smirking at me. “Just for that, there may not be any spooky cookies!” I poke him in the chest, and he grabs my hand and holds it, quite opposite of the way he pushed Gen’s off him only moments earlier.

He fixes me with a wide-eyed stare and says in a monotone voice, _“there…will…be…spooky… cookies.”_

“Are you trying to hypnotize me?”

“Is it working?” he wriggles his eyebrows and while the fake hypnosis is not, his cute flirty face definitely is having an effect.

“Lucky for you I already made them, they just need to be decorated.”

“YES!” he cheers and punches the air with his free hand because he is still holding mine with the other. “You said 7, right?”

I nod, “unless you have somewhere else you have to be…or want to be…” I know this is fishing and I hate that I’m doing it but believe me, fake girlfriending someone you really like is a balancing act.

But he’s looking at me with an expression that feels like a mix of charmed and exasperated, “I’ll be there at 6:59. You better be ready.” He releases my hand and starts backing away into his history class.

“I will” I can’t help the big smile spreading across my face.

“You better!” he’s pointing at me and I start laughing.

“I said I would be ready!” I yell back at him – just as Mr. Hawkins appears at the door of the classroom, startling me and cracking Peter up.

“Miss Covey I think you have a class to get to” he says as I nod guiltily, “and Mr. Kavinsky has a paper to hand in so let’s all just do our parts, and move along, OK then?”

“Yes, sir” I squeak and turn on my heel to run to my next class just as my phone chimes with a text from Peter, _you’re cute when you’re getting scolded._

**

True to his word, Peter shows up a few minutes early and he’s met with semi chaos: my dad can’t find his phone, Kitty is yelling from upstairs about her favorite Invisalign case, and I’m rushing to put the finishing touches on the cookies because unlike Peter, I am not punctual.

“Hi” he says as he comes in the kitchen, “I think this is the loudest I’ve ever heard your house!”

“Hey – wait!” I squeal and jump in front of him, “I’m not completely done yet – you can’t see!”

Peter grins at me and taps my nose, “I have a fourth period history class full of people who can back me up that you said you would be ready.”

I put my hands on his chest and push him out of the kitchen, “five more minutes – just help him look for his phone or go distract Kitty. When they leave it will be quiet and I’ll be done.”

He’s still grinning at me, but he dutifully turns around and yells, “yo, Dr. Covey – did you check your car?”

I turn back to pipe the last of the eyes on my little ghosts and Kitty rushes in and reaches for one. “No!” I nudge her hand away, “these aren’t for you – go to your sleepover!”

“The ghosts are my favorite!” she protests and I just shoot her a look.

“You’re not part of Fright Night this year, go get your treats at Mandy’s house.”

“What are you showing Peter? _Carrie_? _Nightmare on Elm Street_? Oh! Show him _The Ring_!!”

Peter returns with my dad in tow, “hey KitKat, what’s up?” they high five and I look to my dad.

“Did you find your phone?”

“Yeah, it was in my car! Good call, Peter – pun intended.” Peter always looks thrilled to be acknowledged by my dad, it reminds me how much he misses having his own father in his life.

“Lara Jean is going to show you _The Ring_!” Kitty blurts out and I groan.

“No, I’m not” I look to Peter, “I mean, it’s an option, but there’s plenty of options.”

“What’s it about?” he asks.

“Oooh it’s SO GOOD!” my sister squeals, “so there’s this videotape that has all these super weird and creepy images on it and one of this girl – she’s all like – rotted looking and climbs out of the TV” Kitty throws her hair in her face and starts mimicking the bedraggled wet girl, “anyone who watches the video dies within a week of seeing it.”

Peter is quiet and this is highly unusual, so I look up and he’s got this funny look on his face, “so this is like, a scary movie?”

“Duh” Kitty sasses and I pinch her arm, “ouch!” she sticks her tongue out at me.

“It’s pretty disturbing, Peter” my dad pipes in, “how I ended up with three daughters who get a kick out of this stuff is beyond me.”

“We can watch something else” I offer.

“Like _Scream_! Show him that” Kitty turns to me.

“I thought…uhh…like these were going to be old movies or you know, funny ones.” Peter says and Kitty stares at him.

“It’s called Fright Night, Kavinsky. It’s right there in the name” is her retort.

The look on Peter’s face and the hesitation in his questions make me a little anxious, “don’t you have some other place to be?” I ask Kitty while looking to my dad for help in getting her out of here.

“She does, let’s go Kit – did you get your case?” He guides her towards the door and looks back at us, “I’ll be at Trina’s after dinner. Curfew for you and you” he points to us both and then to himself, “and me is midnight. We good?”

“We are” I say and Peter murmurs in agreement, but he looks distracted. “Everyone have fun and please go away now!” I wave them away and finally the door closes, and the house is peaceful. 

“Peter” I turn to him and he’s sort of slumped against the door frame to the dining room, “what’s the matter?”

“Nothing” he says shaking his head, “I didn’t think you were into horror movies, I thought when you said Halloween movies you meant like _Beetlejuice_ or some black and white movie from fifty years ago. Not you know, guys in hockey masks and zombies or whatever.”

“I like those too – just, tonight is usually for scaring the crap out of ourselves and then having to spend the night all together in one of our beds because we’re too afraid to sleep alone.” I smile at him and his expression softens, “but if you scare easy, we can watch something tamer.”

“I’m not exactly _scared_ ” he says and I nod like I believe him, “I just expected something different, from you – you know, some old movie with cheesy special effects and nothing crawling out of the TV screen.”

“We can leave the lights on” I tease.

“Ha ha. Fine, Covey, let’s do it – we’ll watch something super creepy and disturbing and when I’m too terrified to walk to my car in the dark later, you have to let me sleep in your bed with you.”

I know I blush and I know he sees it because he’s got a glint in his eye, “fine” I put my hand out to him and he grins as he reaches out and shakes it, “you have yourself a deal.”

**

Our living room is decked out with Halloween themed string lights and Peter carries the platter of cookies in as I go to light some candles. “These are so cute” he says, setting them down, “I like the Frankenstein ones.”

“The green is mint flavored. Do you want the lights on?” I ask as I turn around with a match between my fingers, “in case the movie is freaking you out?”

“Covey” he says coming towards me and I have that familiar giddy feeling I get when he’s looking just at me, “ _Covey_ ” he says with more urgency and grabs my wrist and I jump as he blows out the match that was about to singe my fingertips.

“Ohmigod!” I gasp.

He takes the burning match out of my grip and puts it out then opens my clenched fingers and drops his face to look at them, “looks OK” he runs his thumb over my fingertips then purses his lips and blows a warm breath over them and I stare at him, starstruck and turned on and still slightly embarrassed.

“Thanks” I manage to whisper, and he gives me a smile and releases me. “Um” I clear my throat, “so, the lights?”

But he’s moved to start turning them off, “I’m good. I’ve got you to keep me safe.” I nod and go to the couch where he joins me and slides down to rest his head against the back of it, legs splayed out in front of us. “So, what’s going to give me nightmares for the next few months?”

**

“ _The Others_ is about this woman off the coast of England right after World War II” I’m explaining the Nicole Kidman movie to Peter having him already reject three other options, “she lives in this huge house with her two kids who have a photosensitivity to light and her husband isn’t back from the war yet, then these three mysterious strangers show up to be her servants.”

“Is it gory?” he asks and I shake my head, “is there fucked up stuff happening in the woods? Because nothing good ever happens in the woods in movies like this, Covey.”

I shake my head, “No woods. Just fog. A lot of fog. I don’t even think there’s any blood in it.”

He squints, “fog can be scary, you can’t see anything – who knows what could jump out?”

I groan, “Peter, you cannot possibly fear all these things? Woods? Fog? Howling dogs? Flickering lights?” I go through some of the other reasons he didn’t want to watch my other suggestions.

“Not like, in real life” he grabs a witch hat cookie, “but in movies like this, absolutely.”

“OK” I sigh, “this one isn’t gory, it isn’t bloody and there’s no masked murderers or demons or possessed toys or clowns or dogs – it’s mostly psychological. Think of it more as suspense than horror.”

He chews the cookie and squints at me, “you’re not misleading me just so you can tease me when I scream, are you?” I shake my head, “and you’re not going to freak me out by touching the side of my face when I’m not looking so I think there’s a ghost in the house?”

I start to laugh, “do you believe in ghosts??”

He narrows his eyes at me but he’s smiling, “normally, no, but on Fright Night with a girl who is determined to scare the shit out of me, yeah, I can easily believe that there are ghosts and they are in this house and they do your bidding.”

I give his shoulder a little shove, “I’m not determined to scare the shit out of you! I promise this isn’t that scary it’s a really good movie. And if there _are_ malevolent forces in my house, I’ll protect you.”

He gives me a smirk, “you better protect me Lara Jean, throw your cute body over mine because evil spirits wouldn’t dare mess with you.”

The way he’s looking at me and the invitation to put my body on his _that he thinks is cute_ , is a lot to process right now this close to one another in a dimly lit room with the scent of pumpkin spice candles swirling around us. I swallow and give him my most genuine expression when I say, “I promise.”

**

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Peter yells and I jump. The girl Anne is terrifying her brother Nicholas in their nursery at nighttime, whispering about a little boy called Victor who is pulling the curtains open and shut. “Is this girl evil or just the big sister from hell??”

I can tell Peter is legitimately freaked out because his posture has changed from his casual sprawl, to how he sits now, his legs pulled up and his arms around his knees where he’s resting his chin so he can tilt his head down when there’s something he doesn’t want to see.

I shift myself closer to him and I can feel the tension in his body. “Do you want me to turn on a light?”

He shakes his head, “don’t you dare move because if some dead ghost kid comes from out of your curtains I’m going to piss myself.” We both giggle then he’s silent until the music builds as Nicole Kidman slowly climbs stairs to a room where mysterious noises are coming from. Peter starts muttering, “oh shit. This is not good” he’s shaking his head, “this is not fucking good…” the door creaks and she finds a space filled with objects covered in sheets and hears whispering then a scream that makes him jump.

“Don’t cover your eyes!” I cry as I see him starting to do just that, “you can do this, Peter!” He listens to me but when Anne tells her mother _they’re everywhere they say this house is theirs_ he ignores me and slaps a hand over his face. “I KNEW THERE WERE FUCKING GHOSTS!” he hollers.

I pause the movie and I try not to show that I’m cracking up, but he opens one eye and sees me. “I’m sorry!” I can’t help smiling at him, “It’s just – it’s all in your mind, right? Have you seen anything? It’s the power of suggestion. We haven’t seen any ghosts or even shadows. The music and the creaking stairs and whispering are all building the suspense without actually revealing anything.”

“Don’t forget the possessed kid and the curtains” he pouts and I start to laugh.

“Can you make it through this movie, or do you need me to hold your hand?” I’m only half teasing but he doesn’t miss a beat and reaches for my hand.

“I need you to hold my hand.”

“That’s fine” I murmur and it’s hard to miss the breathiness in my voice and I don’t say anything more as he slips his fingers between mine and rests his chin back on his knees.

“OK, we’re going back in this haunted house” he says.

“Are you going to squeeze my hand until it hurts?” I whisper.

“Probably” he whispers back.

**

By the time Nicole takes a walk through the thick fog and encounters her husband, mysteriously returning from the war, Peter is wedged up next to me,“ _what did I tell you about the fog??!_ ” he demands. When the little girl, Anne is playing on the floor with a veil covering her face and it’s revealed in a jump scare to be a face of an old woman with cloudy eyes he yells so loudly he scares _me_. And when Mrs. Mills the eerie housekeeper tells a hysterical Nicole that the intruders are inside the house with her and her children – he almost kicks over the plate of cookies hissing “ _this ghost_ _shit is about to get real_.”

The gender stereotype that girls are afraid of scary movies and cling to brave boys to protect them has never been funnier to me than right now when all 6’2” of cool, popular, athletic Peter Kavinsky is practically smothering me in a state verging on panic over a (fairly tame, considering the other things I could have shown him) horror movie.

But I also find it completely endearing because he’s not faking it, he is genuinely unnerved and the fact that I’m not makes me feel a little powerful. He’s exposing a vulnerability to me and that means he trusts me to see him in a state of not being cool and popular – but just being himself. If I was attracted to him before he showed up tonight, this has just made me understand it’s not just physical attraction, but that I really like him _a lot_. I like how this feels between us right now.

**

We watch the credits and I can feel his breathing returning to a normal speed. He rests his head on my shoulder and I don’t hesitate before I press my cheek to his curls. We sit like that a few moments and I finally say, “are you OK?” and he nods – his soft hair tickling my face. “Did you like it at all?”

“It was really good. Terrifying, but good. Fright Night is no joke in this house.”

I smile, “no, it’s not. It’s really all just power of suggestion that makes it scary – and the score always creating tension.”

He scoffs, “and the creaking stairs, doors that close for no reason, unexplained noises, spooky whispering and possibly dead kids running around.”

“Peter” I lift my head and he does the same and his face is adorable – cheeks flushed and furrowed brows, “you’re still scared even though you didn’t actually see anything? It’s all just the anticipation of it – of what’s unknown.”

He squints at me, “I don’t know if that makes it better or worse. It stressed me out, Covey! I’m a stressed boy, very, very stressed.”

I angle my body to his, “do you want me to kiss it and make it better?”

There is a pause for a tension filled few seconds where Peter’s eyes darken and go to my lips then he nods, “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

When the girl you like but are not allowed to kiss looks at you with a sexy little smirk on her face, her pillowy lips that keep you up at night slightly parted, and a lock of the hair you fantasize about tangling in your fingers falling next to her gorgeous face – when that girl asks if you want to be kissed? That right there is the moment I’ve been training for all these weeks of fake dates and party appearances, movie nights and morning rides to school. I’ve never been surer of the answer to anything in my life.

“Yeah, I do.” I say and I watch how her skin flushes from her face down over her chest and how she unconsciously dips her tongue out to wet her lips and I control the urge to grab her and violently smash our mouths together. What I’ve learned in this dance with Lara Jean is that I can take the first step, but then I need to let her lead. I may be the one to rest my hand on her leg in the cafeteria, but she’s the one who puts her hand over mine to keep it there; I can drop my arm around her but it’s her who reaches up to hold my fingers that dangle over her shoulder; I can ask for a good luck hug before a game but she chooses to press her entire body into mine when she gives it and whisper _good luck_ into my ear so only I hear; she’s the one kissing my cheek in selfies and brushing my hair back from my face before we go to class. I can initiate but Lara Jean always, always accelerates.

So, I know to practice patience as she moves her hands to cup around my face and slowly comes forward until her lips hover above mine. I allow myself to rest a hand lightly on her waist while the other one digs into the couch in anticipation of finally breaking this fucking no kissing rule. And then she’s kissing me lightly, teasing me and I grip her a little tighter and she inhales and presses her mouth deeper to mine. The best part is that I know from the last two times we kissed that this is just a sexy little appetizer of what she’s capable of – those were both unplanned on the track and on the field – yet in each she knew exactly what to do, like kissing boys was just another subject she excelled at.

This one is deliberate so when she pulls away and between heavy breaths murmurs, _is that better_ I shake my head just slightly and put my other hand on her back letting my fingers press her against me. She makes a sound that gets me hard and then she comes in again, her kiss bolder now and hands moving up into my hair with nails scraping over my scalp. I open my mouth and so does she, her tongue slipping against mine and I’m the one making sounds now because it is the sweetest, softest most perfect thing I’ve ever tasted. I deepen the kiss and she drags her hand down my chest and starts tugging me towards her as she reclines back on to the couch.

_Initiate. Accelerate._

Our height difference is even more apparent when we’re laying down so I take a second to adjust our bodies to fit at the right places and this gorgeous girl that I have wanted for weeks is squirming underneath me like these few moments are taking too long to have our bodies apart, our mouths not connected. This is better than I imagined it – that she’d be so eager, as horny for me as I am for her. I press back down into her and try to adjust so I don’t crush her but she’s already got one hand at the back of my neck, the other under my shirt to touch the skin at my lower back and I groan into her mouth as she opens to kiss me again.

I manage to tear myself away from her delicious lips so I can run kisses over her jaw and down her neck, dipping into her throat to inhale the sweet scent of her perfume that has been driving me crazy. She throws her head back and I take full advantage of the voluptuous spread of her neck, her chest and the perfect rise of her tits. The thoughts I’ve had about how badly I want to feel her up have used up a lot of hours and tissues. I slip a hand to clutch her ribcage and tease us both with my thumb drifting at the edge of her bra and she starts nodding her head so between kisses I say, “firsts, Covey.”

Her eyes flutter open and her pupils are blown out, and it is the craziest thing to be turned on by but I sure as hell am because it means I’m turning her on. I say it again, “your firsts, you wanted them to be real” I glance down where my thumb is tantalizingly close to brushing her nipple and back up at her, “all this, right now – you and me? It’s all real.” She’s quiet except for her soft panting breaths, “do you get what I’m saying?” She smiles at me then and the way it lights up her face makes my heart want to explode.

“You’re saying we’re not faking.”

“We’re not faking” I repeat, “exactly.”

Her hands go around my neck and she strokes her fingers from the base of my skull down under my collar, “I heard you and Gen talking today at your locker.”

“You did, huh?” I brush the back of my fingers over her cheek. “What did you hear?”

“I heard her asking you about going to her party tonight and you telling her no because I wasn’t…your _girlfriend_ wasn’t invited.” I nod and kiss her then she continues, “I also sort of peeked around the corner and saw you removing her hand from here” she tugs my collar, “but then a few minutes later you grabbed my hand and held it for a long time and so…” she drops off and takes her hand from my shirt to my neck and moves down my chest to where our bodies meet.

“So…?” I laugh, “I turned down her invite and her physical advances – without knowing you were spying on me.”

“I was not spying!” she protests with a grin.

“And I called you my girlfriend – more than once – but you know that since you were spying.”

“Hey!” she’s giggling and twisting under me, but I shift my hips to pin her that much more and she inhales sharply but stops trying to wiggle away. “I heard that too. That’s why I gave you more than one chance to not come tonight so you could go to her if you wanted to.”

“I didn’t want to” I place kisses across her cheekbones and nose, “I stopped thinking about her so long-ago Lara Jean, you have no idea.”

She pinches my chin and halts my kisses, “how long ago?”

“Um” I look up at the ceiling, “we started this about two months ago?” I put up a hand and pretend to count, “so, about a month and three weeks ago.”

She shrieks, “Peter!” and grabs my shoulders and I look back down at her with a grin, “why have we been faking for all this time if we really liked each other??”

“I knew it!” I push back so I’m almost sitting up and she shifts to sit against the arm rest of the couch, “I knew you liked me too, Covey. You’ve been flirting with me and touching me and showing me scary movies so you could put the moves on me. You _are_ a player – I called it!”

“You’re very charming Peter, you make it hard _not_ to flirt with you! And touching you was just a response to how much you touch _me_. And how was I to know you were afraid of horror movies? Boys love them! It’s a universal fact you guys use them to feel girls up when we’re all scared and cowering in your arms!”

“Wow” I sigh as I reach for her arm and tug her towards me, “you are so sexist. You really need to work on that.” We’re both laughing as she reaches me and I nuzzle at her mouth, “speaking of feeling you up” I put my hand back where it was before we started talking and remind her what I was doing with my thumb, “and speaking of your firsts.”

She throws her leg over my thighs and rises before settling herself into my lap and I groan at the feel of her resting above my cock. “This is also a first” she murmurs as she glances down between us and back up at me and holds eye contact.

“You know this dynamic we have,” I say, “where I make one move and you take it a step further? It is hot as fuck. A total turn-on.”

She squints at me, “what do you mean?”

“You haven’t noticed it?” I laugh, “it happens all the time. It’s happening right now!”

She’s sits back on my thighs with her palms against my stomach. “We’re fooling around that has never happened before.” She looks so confused it’s adorable and hilarious to me that of course, she has no idea.

“You know what?” I pull her back against me, “we can talk later let’s make out before the clock runs out.”

She giggles and kisses me, “deal. Can you please feel me up now? What’s a girl gotta do, Kavinsky?”

“Well, she has to be beautiful – an absolute 10, and…” I trace her features and place my thumb against her lips, and she kisses it, “you’re a 15 at minimum. Being hot helps a lot,” my eyes follow the path my fingers take as they move down her throat and trace over the curves of her breasts, “and you are a fucking five alarm fire.” Her breathing is quickening again, and she rocks just a little onto me and my hips jerk up to meet her.

“She should smell good enough to eat” I sit forward to nuzzle at her neck and she grips my shoulder and her knees splay out wider on either side of me, “and every day you make my mouth water.” My hands are at her waist and Lara Jean reaches down and tugs her shirt off and puts her hands over mine to slide them up her torso, leaving no question where she wants me to go next.

I cup my hands around her and lean forward, pressing the tip of my nose to her breastbone and lightly running it down the valley between her tits – up and down a few times with slight drifts from side to side, pressing my lips to her lush curves and enjoying the hitches of breath at each point of contact. Glancing up I see heavy lidded eyes and parted lips and I steal a kiss before I slide one hand to her back to keep her up because I can sense how pliant her body is becoming – her posture shifting her deeper towards me and when she makes a sulky little grunt at the change in contact I soothe her with a sweep of my palm over her whole chest, fingers feathering her collarbone and as my palm drags over her nipples with enough pressure to make her head loll to the side and I’m transfixed by the satin ribbons of hair spilling down her neck.

“You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life” I murmur and her eyelashes flutter as she tries to refocus on me. “You’re flawless” I open my hand around her right breast and close it, pushing the flesh to strain against the silky restraint of her bra then kiss the exposed part – my mouth open, tongue swirling to taste her skin that only hours ago was completely off limits. My greed isn’t the only thing urging me on to take a turn at the other side – Lara Jean is. She loves it – she wants this when her knees squeeze against my thighs and her fingers dig into my shoulders and scratch through my hair.

“Do you like that?” I look up at her and she nods as I paw at her again, “does it feel good?”

“Mmm…uh…huh” she manages, “I like it so much.”

“Yeah?” I tease at the clasp between her shoulder blades, “I like you so much Lara Jean, so much it’s insane.”

Her mouth curls into a smile and she blinks at me, “I like you too. For real like you.”

I grab her face and pull it to mine for a deep kiss – it’s hot and horny and I knew she was capable of kissing like this and I’m fucking thrilled to be right. “I didn’t come here tonight thinking it would end up like this – you straddling me shirtless while I touched you like this in a dark room.”

“No?” she tilts my chin up to kiss all along my jawline, “did you want it to end up like this?”

“Oh, _god_ yes!” I moan and she giggles and gives my chin a bite.

“Me too” she says looking at me. “I wish we could do more but…” she glances at the entryway and I blow out a breath.

“What are the odds your dad falls asleep at his girlfriend’s and forgets to come home?”

“Not good” she shakes her head.

“Damn” I reluctantly take my hands off her and her pitiful little whimper kills me.

“Peter” she slides off my lap and I grab her shirt and motion for her to lift her arms so I can drop it over her, “was that first base?”

I laugh, “excuse me?”

“Don’t laugh!” she scolds, “my firsts, remember? I’ve never been clear on the bases because I’ve never gotten to any before. I’ve never even been on the bench.”

She pulls her hair out of the collar and I reach over and hold the ends, use them to tug her a closer, “this has been quite a night for you my little rookie, because you passed second base.”

“I did?” she gasps, “are you serious or are you just trying to be nice?”

“The kissing, that was first…” I give her a few light kisses and she instantly opens her mouth, so I go for it and we’re getting carried away again. “Uh…” I pull away, “so, then this was second…” I glance down at her chest, “all the touching and kissing these completely perfect…” the cut of her shirt is revealing just enough to make me lose my ability to talk and instead some sort of pained moan comes out.

She giggles and it’s husky and a little smug, definitely pleased. “And third?”

I shake my head, “use your imagination, Covey.” I watch her eyes dip to the still very evident bulge in my pants.

“OK” she breathes, “I will.”

I throw my head back against the couch and press the heel of my hands against my eyes, “Oh, OK, cool – so you’re just going to torture me from here on out, cool, awesome, good to know.”

She sidles up next to me, “no, I won’t.”

“Ha!” I turn and look at her, she’s rested her head next to mine, “it’s fine, I’ll enjoy it. I have few tricks up my sleeve too. Torture you back a bit.”

She grins at me and comes in even closer, “every time it’s my turn to pick a movie I’m going to pick a scary one and then you’ll be all cuddled up next to me so I can protect you.”

“Aww” I put my hand on her neck and go for a final kiss, “it’s cute you think we’re actually going to watch the movie now that we’ve rounded second base.”

* * *

I’m filling up the various candy bowls for my dad and Trina to hand out to kids, making sure the candy ratios are just right. Kitty is already out trick or treating with friends, and Peter will be here to pick me up for Trevor’s Halloween party.

There’s a knock and I grab a bowl and head to the door and open it to Peter in his Halloween costume and he’s holding out a bag and yells, “Trick or treat!”

“And who are you supposed to be young man?” He’s in a suit and wearing horn rimmed glasses, his hair slicked back but for one loose curl falling on his forehead.

“I’m a mild mannered reporter, ma’am” he raises an eyebrow and moves his hands to open his suit jacket and parts his shirt, “or am I?” Underneath is the unmistakable red S of Superman. “I’m looking for Miss Lois Lane.”

I strike a pose in the doorway in my pencil skirt and vintage blazer and hold up my “Daily Planet Reporter” press badge I crafted. “I’m award winning reporter Lois Lane. Is there a story that needs investigating?”

He steps up and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him, candy from the bowl spills at our feet and we’re both laughing, “I’d like to investigate if we have to go to the party or if we can mess around some more on the couch like last night” he smirks at me.

I kiss him and sigh, “pretty sure my dad and Trina will not be into that. Nor would the parade of little kids here for candy. Or their parents.”

“Booo” he sighs, “you look so sexy I may have to sneak you out of the party into a bedroom.”

I pull away and slip a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup into the breast pocket of his jacket, “you could, but what if there’s a ghost in the bedroom!” I make a gasp and he scrunches his face up and it’s so adorable I have to contain a squeal.

“You’re never going to let me live down my fear of creepy ghost kids, are you?”

“Never” I laugh as I unwrap a Twix, “but I won’t tell anyone either. You’ll just be my little scaredy cat.”

He leans forward to poke around the bowl, “your scaredy cat _boyfriend_ ” he steals a kiss and I giggle and move the bowl away but not before he snatches a pack of Sour Patch Kids.

“You’re cute when you’re scared” I reach up and adjust his glasses, tease at his floppy solo curl and give him a kiss. “Let’s go to our first party as a real couple and – oh – my curfew has been extended until 1 tonight so, we should make the most of that.”

“You, Lara Jean Covey,” he puts his arm around me and I reach up to braid our fingers together, “are my kryptonite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: State of Grace / Taylor Swift (2012) 
> 
> I hope this was a nice little distraction for those of us having one of the most stressful weekends of our lives. Please be safe, take care and go vote!
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and [ hit up my inbox!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
